


you can write it on your arm

by notquiteaghost



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 5 Things, M/M, sappy boys, this is basically a ship manifesto in fic form
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-05
Updated: 2013-03-05
Packaged: 2017-12-04 09:45:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/709355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notquiteaghost/pseuds/notquiteaghost
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Five things Dean loves about Cas; five things Cas loves about Dean.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Dean.

**Author's Note:**

> written for eriqua, to combat her shitty luck.
> 
> title's from 'summertime' by my chemical romance.

  1. He has so much faith. In God, in humanity, in Dean. He's like a bottomless well of the stuff. It's awe-inspiring.

  2. He pulled Dean out of Hell.

He saw Dean's soul, all of his sins and imperfections and scars, all of the mistakes he's made, all of the bad he's done, and he pulled Dean out of hell. He remade him, because he thought Dean deserved a second chance. _Dean_.

If that's not love (or, the foundations of it, at least), then Dean's fucked if he knows what is.

  3. He's died for Dean, far too many times than could possibly be fair. He's fallen for Dean, in both sense of the word. He's waged a war for Dean. He's been through Hell and back, literally.

Dean might as well repay the favour, right?

  4. He does all these little things.

Stupid little things, unimportant in the grand scheme of it all. Things like zap halfway across the country just to get Dean a burger from this one diner he really likes, or spend hours - _hours_ , when he could be off somewhere else, doing any number of useful things instead - curled around Dean at night just to keep the bad dreams at bay, or mojo away Sam's flu before either Winchester even notices he's getting sick, or listen to Dean ramble for hours about Zeppelin despite not really sharing Dean's taste in music, or sit in the back of the Impala all the way from Chicago to Vegas, even though he's got a perfectly good set of wings.

And Dean's only one man, okay. What else is he meant to do, faced with that kind of onslaught of thoughtful devotion? Ignore it?

  5. He has this way of saying Dean's name.

And, okay, he has a lot of ways of saying Dean's name, one for each of his many different moods. This one means he's annoyed, this one means he's trying not to laugh, this one means he's getting sick of Dean's shit, this one means he's sleepy. That's also true of Sam, though Sam leans more towards 'bemused' while Cas leans more towards 'fond, somewhat despite himself'.

But, there's this one way in particular.

It's rare, and it's usually accompanied by this tiny, private smile and this look in Cas' eyes, like Dean is the most precious thing in the world and Cas is so lucky to have found him (and he has that backwards, obviously Dean is the lucky one, but anyway). And he always sounds so pleased, and content, like Dean is all he could want and all he ever needs, like everything will be fine as long as he's with Dean.

Dean likes to be needed, sure, but what he really likes is seeing Cas that damn happy. God knows he deserves it.





	2. Cas.

  1. He's incredibly stubborn.

And, yes, that is usually a bad thing. Especially when Cas wants to do things one way, and Dean is hell-bent on another (stupider) way. But he's stubborn about good things, too.

Like his brother. And his car. And Cas. And making sure they're safe and well and happy, never mind the costs and to hell with the consequences.

He's stubborn about other things, too. Like Cas' slow introduction to the intricacies of humanity. And how worked up Dean gets, when Cas watches films out of sequence, or about the correct way to 'experience' pizza, or when he discovers yet another thing he has to show Cas "because you'll love it, I promise, it's awesome and you'll love it"; that really shouldn't be so endearing. 

Stubbornness isn't meant to be endearing. And, apparently, no one told Dean this.

  2. He loves so completely, with everything he has and everything he is, and he'd probably give Cas the moon if he could, if that was something Cas ever expressed an interest in wanting.

He's like wildfire. Sometimes, it feels like he's going to smother Cas under the weight of it, crush him with the force of it. 

Cas should probably object to the idea of being consumed by Dean Winchester's love a great deal more than he actually does.

  3. He doesn't laugh often, not properly, not genuinely. Cas wishes he did - it's such a beautiful sound, Dean's laugh - but it's not like he has much cause to. (And Cas is trying to fix that, slowly but surely, step by step, because Dean deserves better, Dean deserves the world).

But when he does? When he laughs so hard he doubles over, and his bones shake, and he looks the happiest Cas has ever seen him? That's when Cas stares at him, at his laugh lines and his smile and his unrepentant joy, and he can't really blame himself for falling head over heels in love with him.

In the face of Dean's happiness, it all seems rather inevitable.

  4. He keeps forgiving Cas.

Over and over and over, when, as far as Cas can tell, he deserves the exact opposite. Dean keeps taking Cas back, keeps letting Cas back in, keeps offering out second chance after second chance, as if it's nothing. As if it's not costing him a thing.

He keeps loving Cas, no matter what mistakes he makes, or how he screws up. Dean just keeps loving him, unconditionally and unashamedly and uncontrollably.

And, really. In the face of something like that, what else is Cas meant to do?

  5. He gets this look on his face, sometimes, when it's early in the morning and he's only just blinking awake and he's wrapped around Cas like he doesn't ever want to let go. This look, like he's surprised Cas is still here, like he's so grateful Cas is still here, like he's so lucky Cas chose to stick around.

(He's wrong, of course. Cas is the lucky one).

And, invariably, when he sees Cas is awake too, and he's had his fill of staring at Cas with this fond look in his eye, he'll lean forward and kiss Cas good morning. And, well. Cas isn't sure he'll ever get enough of that.





End file.
